


Interval

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Carly comms at a bad time.





	Interval

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The only reason Philip doesn’t scream on the next thrust is that his throat’s already sore, and his voice breaks off in a weak cry instead. He drapes forward, his arms tightening around Ray’s neck, his face pressing into the side of Ray’s messy hair. Ray smells of cheap cologne and sweat, and maybe the lingering remnants of dollar-store shampoo. Philip inhales it all with a shameful sense of _want_. Ray’s cock starts its slow slide out of him, and Philip groans at the loss. 

The thrust after that jostles him up again—he can’t seem to stay steady, even though his knees are clutching at Ray’s waist in a vice-like grip. They’re on the battered sofa, sinking down into the cushions, Ray fucking up into him and Philip riding it out. He thought _he’d_ be the one doing the work in this position, but Ray’s stronger than he looks. He manages just fine. His fingers dig into Philip’s hips and shove him down, impaling him right to the root. Philip moans at the burn, the stretch, and the sheer heat of it. He’s absolutely boiling up. He should’ve taken his clothes off. But this wasn’t planned, never is, and they never think it through right—they just start off talking bets and money, and then suddenly Philip’s losing himself in a new high and Ray’s fingers are stuffed inside him. Ray’s cock is so much bigger than they are. Ray always seems to have lube and condoms on him, and Philip’s too grateful to question that. 

_Can I get some music?_

The sudden voice reverberating inside his mind nearly makes Philip jump out of his skin. He grabs Ray a little too tightly, and Ray swears, then fucks Philip harder for it—Philip cries out. Carly presses: _Philip?_

He growls, “Not now.” 

Ray’s brows instantly knit together. He doesn’t stop his movements, but he does grunt, “What?”

“Nothing,” Philip rasps. He presses a kiss against Ray’s lips before any more questions can come, and that works like a charm; Ray opens wide and sucks Philip’s tongue right into him. It’s a feral, messy make-out session after that, until Carly butts in again.

_What’re you doing? You sound like you’re in distress..._

Philip has to break the kiss. He turns away, and Ray just continues it down his cheek and jaw, nipping at his throat. Philip tries to hiss under his breath, “I’m fine.”

“You’re damn right you are,” Ray chuckles, like it’s a crude joke. Philip doesn’t get it.

_Who’s that? Are you in trouble?_

Philip’s face scrunches up. He can’t deal with this right now. Ray’s dick is too big, and it’s going to deep, and it keeps hitting that spot that makes it impossible to think straight. Philip knows his voice is too cracked to help his case, but he mutters anyway, “I’m not in trouble...”

“You’re in all sorts of trouble,” Ray growls, in that deep rumble of his that he thinks is sexy. And it kind of is. Philip kind of loves it. He shouldn’t love _this_, but he does—it feels so _good_, and Ray takes him apart so expertly. It hurts so much better than heroin. Ray sneers, “I’m gonna break you in half, kid.”

_The fuck? I’m coming over!_

Philip panics and splutters, “No, don’t!”

The fucking stops. He drops into Ray’s lap, gasping as his full weight takes him right down, Ray’s entire beast of a cock trapped inside him. Philip’s so painfully hard inside his rolled-down boxers, but he didn’t want to touch himself, didn’t want to come too soon—he was hoping this would last for _hours_. Ray said he could hold out that long, but Philip knows he couldn’t. Now Ray’s still as a stone, muttering, “Are you freakin’ kidding me?”

It’s so much more embarrassing than usual. Philip mumbles, “No, keep going—”

“What is it with you today? Are you high right now?”

“No, sorry—”

_Philip, what the hell is going on?_

There’s no way to answer without sounding insane. Philip struggles with air for a minute, then rasps, “Sorry,” and shoves his mouth against Ray. He makes the kiss as fierce as he can to cover up how quick it is, because a second later, he’s pulling back and gingerly lifting up. Ray groans as he slides out of Philip, and Philip can barely breathe. He feels ridiculously empty when he’s completely off. He’s leaking and stretched. But he climbs off of Ray’s lap and makes himself stumble away.

He walks just far enough to be out of range. Then he turns his back on Ray, ducks his head, and hisses, “I’m fine, Carly. I’m just having... y’know...”

There’s a long pause, then: _Ohhhh._

“Yeah. Think I could have a little privacy for it?”

_Bye._

He presses behind his neck, deactivating the comm. He knows it isn’t wise to do that outside of emergencies, but in the moment, it feels like getting back onto Ray’s dick _is_ an emergency.

He wanders back, having to hold onto his pants with one hand to keep from tripping over them. Ray looks thoroughly confused, and Philip doesn’t have any answers. 

He just climbs back on, and Ray recovers well enough to fuck him.


End file.
